Sad Story: Innocent Blood
by Desrt Rose
Summary: Gaara is a vampire and has lost his human companion and is forced to take Mao as his new human. Will she survive the life she is now forced to live, or will the vampire's war end everything? GaaraOC; Rating may Go Up for future chaps.
1. Sacrfice

**_Sad Story: Innocent Blood _**

_**By Desert Rose****

* * *

**_

**_Chapter One: Sacrafice_**

A scream cut through the night air like a knife. The sound made the villagers children curious, but all the adults knew; they village elders had choosen a sacrfice. They looked out their windows in horror as they saw a young girl being dragged to the sacrafical table in the woods. She had long pink hair and golden eyes that were filled with tears. Her screams sounded throught out the small village. The villagers watched her, not trying to stop them. She was the village leader's daughter, and she was being given up the vampires as a sacrfice. "Please! No! I don't want to die!" Her skin was stinging for being dragged across the ground. "Shut up!" One of the men said as he knocked her out.

Mao awoke to find herself cold and alone on the sacrfical table. "I don't want to die." She said sitting up on the table and holding her knees up to her chest. Tears sprung to her eyes. The darkness and her tears clouded her vision."Why me?" Mao's skin became pale and her clothes were torn and bloody. She had brusies and cuts from being dragged here. "I want to live!" she said as another tear fell down her cheek.

Then mao suddenly heard a noise in the bushes. "Huh?" She wiped away her tears and slid to the edge of the table slowly. What emerged from the bushes made her back up tp the middle of the table. It was a red haired vampire with aquamarine eyes with black rings around them. He stared at the small pathetic girl before him. He scowled at her. 'Is this the best they have to offer? A scrawny little girl? Why me?'"Come on it's time to go." A look of worry and fear occupied Mao's face as sand rose up and wrapped around her legs. She screamed as the sand covered her mouth making it hard to breath.

The last thing she saw was the vampire's hateful stare.

"Please don't kill me..."

* * *

Ta da! That's chapter one...It could have been longer... 


	2. I Don't Want You!

**_Sad Story: Innocent Blood_**

**_By Desert Rose_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2- 'I Don't Want You' _**

Mao awoke with a beam of moonlight on her pale face. She quickly sat up, breathing fast. "I'm still alive?" The girl looked around. She was in a dark room on a large four-post bed with faded black sheets. The room was bare save for the bed, the chair in the corner, and a chest of drawers. "Where am I?" Mao looked around the room. Then the vampire she saw before, emerged from the shadows. Her breath caught in her throat.

Gaara stared at the creature in front of him. Pink hair, gold eyes. 'Odd color for human eyes. They seem like a cat's eyes.' He thought.

"I'm Gaara, your master. This is your room. You are not to leave this room. Understood." There was no emotion in his voice. Mao nodded.

"Understood." Mao studdered.

Gaara walked over to the glass door and stared out it. 'She hasn't even been here a day and I already hate her. I just hope she doesn't cause me any trouble.'

"What's your name?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"M-my name is Mao. Mao Asakura." She said looking into his aquamarine eyes. "Why haven't you killed me yet? Why am I-" Mao stopped seeing that his face showed a hint of annoyance.

"You are still alive because you are now my human partner. You are now tied to me till you die." He said in a voice that scared Mao. Then Gaara walked out of the room. "Get some more rest. You have a big day tomarrow." She looked at him confused.

'What did he mean by that?' She got out of bed and walked over to the glass door. She place one of her delicate hands on it. The stars shined brightly across the desert sky. 'Where am I?' Mao sighed and closed her eyes. 'At least I'm far away from that village.' She opened her eyes and looked up at the moon. It was a silver color.

Mao yawned and walked over to the bed and made it. '"I don't care if he said to stay here. I deserve to know my surroundings." she whispered. Mao slowly opened the door, it creaked open. 'Damn! I hope he can't hear me.'

She walked noiselessly through the hall. There was a staircase at the end. Mao reached them, and she walked down them. She saw a large door which she guessed was the front door. To the left of it was a black door. Mao shifted her head to the left and blinked. 'What's this.' She walked over to it and started to push on it. It was heavy. 'This thing weighs more than me!' She continued pushing.

"Excuse me, but didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" an icy voice said. Mao whiped around to come face to face with Gaara. 'Fuck! He caught me!'

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaara crossed his arms and rised and invisible eyebrow.

"I-I was just curious." She studdered.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Mao gulped. Gaara looked at her. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her dress was torn and dirty. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking uncontrolably. 'What good would come out of killing her? Then I would just need a new human.'

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Follow me." Gaara ordered. Mao followed him. Gaara opened the door.

"Hi Gaara-Sama." A guy with blackish purple hair was at the door, by his side was a girl with long black hair.

"Hi Yosaku. Kaia-Sama" Gaara bowed to the girl. Mao stood in shock for a second. 'Kaia-Sama?' She blinked and lookd at the girl. 'That's her! Kaia-Sama!' Yosaku looked at Mao.

"Is she your new human? She looks pretty pathetic to me." He said with a smirk. Mao's shock slowly turned into anger.

"I dare you to say that again!" Yosaku backed up. 'Holy shit!'

Mao's looked like she was about to rip out his throat Gaara looked at her. 'Maybe Mao isn't so pethetic after all.' Kaia looked up at Mao.

"Mao-Chan!" Kaia said as she hugged Mao.

"Kaia-Sama!" Yosaku and Gaara looked confused for a second.

"You know each other?" Yosaku asked.

"Yes. Mao and I were best friends when we were little." Kaia told him. Mao looked at Kaia. She'd once been a little child with short black hair, dark eyes, that had a cute smile and was very short.  
Now she was tall, with long hair, her eyes were red with two little comma shapes in them (sharingan), and her smiles seemed to have a hidden sadness in them. She'd changed, unlike Mao, who had always been a small girl with long pink hair and beautiful golden orbs.

'She's changed so much. What happened to her?' Inside Mao was thinking about how Kaia had been her friend.

"Mao." Gaara broke Mao out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Gaara-Sama?" Mao looked up at the red headed vampire.

"Take Kaia up to your room and stay there till dinner." Mao nodded and took Kaia to the small room.

"He's a demanding man isn't he?" Kaia said sitting on the bed. Mao just sat in the chair and kept her head down. "Mao-Chan? What's wrong?" The black haired teen looked at her friend. "Mao?" Kaia's expression showed much concern.

"It's nothing." Mao's voice was strained and sad.

"Are you okay Mao-Chan?"

Mao picked up her head and Kaia gasped. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I hate Gaara! I hate this place! I hate my life! I never wanted this!" Mao stood up and yelled at Kaia.

"I never wanted to be choosen as a vampire's human! I wanted to live a normal life! I-" She was cut off by Kaia's hand.

"You don't want Gaara to hear you. He's kind of unsable." Mao looked confused.

"Trust me. He killed one of his last humans. I don't want you to end up like her." Mao gasped.

"Alright. I'll stop."

Gaara listened in to Mao and Kaia's conversation. The last thing he heard was, "Alright. I'll stop." He heard the fear in her voice. 'She's scared. I didn't want her to find out about that.' Then Yosaku came up behide him.

"What's up? I thought you came up to check on them." Gaara looked at him.

"I did. I sneezed." Yosaku looked at him.

"They say when you sneeze, soemone's talking about you." Gaara walked past Yosaku.

"Were they talking about you?"

"Yes." yosaku looked shocked.

"Really? Weird." He followed Gaara down the steps.

"So do you like that Mao girl?" Yosaku looked at him.

"No...Not really.." Gaara said.

"She's not my type." Yosaku smirked.

"You mean she's not like Kurau?" He snickered.

Suddenly Gaara threw him into the wall, holding him up by his neck. "NEVER metion her EVER again!" Gaara yelled sinlently. Yosaku nodded as Gaara let him down.

"Kaia and I should be going, it's late. He ran off to get Kaia. Gaara stood there till he heard the front dor open and close. He sighed and walked up the stirs that led to the roof.

Mao opened the door of her room. "He can expect me to stay in here till I die." She snuck out of the room again and walked over to the place Gaara had once stood. She noticed another flight of stairs.

"Huh?" She walked up the steps and found a dood at the top of them. Mao quietely opened the door. "Wha- Gaara!"

When Mao opened the door she ran into Gaara. He stared angrily at her. "I told you to stay in your room, Mao." Mao looked at him.

"I don't want to stay in my room." Gaara glared at the small girl.

"Do you understnad that I don't like you? That I had to take you? You wrechted little girl!" He yelled at her. Mao back up. She was frightened and hurt. "Now do as I say! Now!"

Mao reluctantly ran back down the stairs, sobbing. Gaara watched for a moment. What had he done?

* * *

Oi! Long time on Update! Sorry...I've been busy with onther stuff.


	3. The Order of Red Dawn Returns

**_Sad Story: Innocent Blood_**

**_By Desert Rose_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3- The Order of Red Dawn Returns_**

"Things could turn out much worse than last time...More members...Less of us...-"

Mao awoke to loud voices wafting through her door from downstairs. Her face was tear stained and hot. She sat up as she heard Gaara's voice. His voice, muffled by the door, sounded angry.

Becoming coruious, Mao slowly got oof the bed and crept to her door and lent up aginst it, pressing her ear to it.

"If they find us, then what? We wouldn't surrender!?" An unfarmiliar feminine voice said.

"If it came to that Temari." Yosaku answered Temari.

"No!" Mao finally heard Gaara speak. "I won't give up my life or my freedom, or my friend's freedom, or my family's lives. We will _never_ surrender!"

All went quiet. Mao backed away from the door. What were those people talking about? Who was that woman? Who were the others who woke her? What were they?

So many questions swam through her head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mao ginerly steped froward and opened the door. It was her least favorite red head, Gaara. He stood there glaring at her. She glared at him.

Without warning he grabbed her arm and brought her to the bed.

"Ouch! That hurts! Let me go!" She struggled to get free as he sat her on the bed.

"Listen to me!" He yelled, gaining her attention. "There is somthing you need to know...You are in danger. We all are."

"What? I don't understand!"

"Just listen..Once you are taken in by a vampire as thier human you are put in grave danger. You must also deal with their enemies,"

"E-enemies?" Mao became fearful as the repeated word left her lips.

"Yes. Our most feared enemy is back on the prowl."

"Our?"

"The vampires of this land. Our enemy has extrodinary powers. They are known as The Order of Red Dawn. There are 10 members, but recently one broke off. He formed another group called Snake. But, that was over 100 years ago. We thought we had seen the last of them then..But one of our own had an encounter with them, only she survived."

"Oh, I see..." Mao avoided eye contact with the male that stood before her.

"Listen, Mao. About last night..." Again he caught her interest. "I didn't mean it, you know...It's just...hard for me right now. You understand?" Gaara looked sincere. Mao nodded.

"I understand."

"Good." He gave her a quick smile before returning to his statue state. "I want you to get ready and come down stairs for dinner, and to meet everyone."

Mao blinked. "Everyone?"

Without answering her, he left. Mao stood up and walked to the closet. She desparately hoped there was a change of clothes. The pink haired girl opened the large closet. Inside were three dresses. She took out one of the dresses and changed.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Mao saw a skinny little pink haired child looking back at her. _Pitiful_, she thought, _just pitiful. I still look like a ragdoll._ She sighed and started combing out her long hair. An image of Kaia appeared in her mind, the black haired beauty with big full breasts, a tiny waist, full grown hips. Mao's anger grew.

Why did all the good thing's happen to Kaia? She got taken by a handsome vampire, she had been with him for years, and now Mao finds out that she hit puberty before her and turned into a woman. _I bet all the guys** love** her. _She dropped her arms to her sides. _I don't understand. No wonder he doesn't like me..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_ "Bretheren! We meet again to destroy the vampire of this land and regain power of the people who inhabit it!" _**

**_"We will destroy them this time."_**

**_"Yes, even with out Orochimaru we are still the greatest power in the world."_**

**_"Our quest to become the ultimate power is yet to be matched."_**

**_"But, Orochimaru has regained power and is coming up from behind."_**

**_"Loosen up a bit, hmm. We can easily crush anyone who stands in our way, yeah."_**

**_"Don't be so cocky, Deidara."_**

**_"Who's being cocky, danna?"_**

**_"Just because we have power it doesn't mean we are unrivaled."_**

**_"True, but we know the vampires' weaknesses."_**

**_"Hn?"_**

**_"You'll see what I mean. In time..."_**

* * *

Wow. I haven't written in forever. This story might take a while cause I know how it will end, I just need to work oput all the details in between! I will not give away and spoilers, yet. Yes, the Order of Red Dawn is based off the Akatsuki. I orginally planned for there to be one group of bad guys (which was Orochimaru's team) but decided it would be best if I had the Akatsuki in there, too. Well, I hope to update soon!

****

****


	4. Vampires of the Land

**_Sad Story: Innocent Blood_**

**_By Desert Rose_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4- Vampires of the Land_**

Mao walked down steps, the marble cool against her bare feet. She was now wondering if she was the only human here. When she reached the bottom she heard noises. Voices.

Suddenly, a blonde male came out of the dining room. He was almost her hight, and had spiky hair and whiskers on his cheeks. _'Whiskers?_' He spotted Mao.

"Hey, you must be Gaara's new mate?" he walked over to her, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara's loyal friend." Naruto bowed.

Mao bowed back. "My name is Mao. Pleased to meet you." Naruto took her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He kissed her hand and Mao blushed a light shade of pink.

"Naruto, who said you could flirt with my mate?" Mao heard a farmiliar voice. Gaara stood at the far end of the room. Naruto stood up straight and looked at the red head.

"I was only giving her a warm welcome." He smiled. Gaara smiled back. Mao was shocked. It was the first true smile she had ever seen grace his handsome face.

"A little to warm for my liking." Gaara walked over to Mao and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto, go on and head back to the dining room."

"Ok, sure.." Naruto turned and left.

Gaara's face became serious again. "Be careful around him, and all the others. I don't want you to get hurt." He sounded sincer. Mao looked up at him. His face seemed sad.

"Ok, I will."

"Come on, you must be hungry." Gaara guided Mao into the dining room. nobody paid any mind to them as the entered. Mao looked around. There was alot of people. Gaara sat her down in one of the large mahogany chiars, the sat in the one next to her. There was a plate full of wonderous food in front of her. Mao's stomach growled.

"Go ahead and eat, Mao." Gaara began to eat his food and Mao did the same. It was delicous. The savory flavor invaded her mouth, satsifying her hunger.When she was done, Mao took the time to look at all the people. She spotted Kaia and Yosaku. Kaia was talking to a blonde girl and Yosaku was talking with Naruto. All the vampires had sharp pointed teeth that looked as if they would rip flesh easliy. This thought frightened Mao. She guessed all the ones with out pointy teeth were the vapmires companions, mates.

Gaara looked at Mao. "As I told you. Each vampire has a human. When their current human dies, they move on to a new one." He pointed to a blue haired female vampire. Mao noticed, she was alone."She was the one who was attacked by the Order of th Red Dawn. Sarabeth Hyuga. Her human was killed..."

"Order of the Red Dawn?" Mao looked at Gaara.

"Our enemy. Her new human should arrive from your village tonight-"

"Wait, all the humans are from MY village?" Mao cut Gaara off.

"Yes."

"Then why don't I recognize them?"

"Some of them have been with us for over a hundred years..Besides you, Kaia's the most current."

Mao's eyes widened. "How many people are here?"

"About 17..." Gaara streched his arms then stood. "I'm tired. I'll be heading off to bed now. Come on, Mao."

Mao nodded and followed Gaara out of the room. "Gaara..."

"Yes?"

"Why do vampires need a human mate? Why not another vampire?"

Gaara stoped. "It's because...a vampire needs a human mate so he or she can feed off of them.."

"Feed of them?"

"As in drink their blood."

Mao stood still, looking at the floor. "That means..."

"Yes, I'll have to feed off you eventually, even if I don't want to."

Mao couldn't tell if he meant he didn't want to hurt her, or if he didn't want to soil his lips with her dirty blood. "Mao..Listen. I'm sorry about want I said." Gaara walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "And what Kaia said.."

Mao looked at Gaara. Sadness took over him again. "About how you..." He nodded.

"I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault." Gaara looked into Mao's eyes. "I promise, I will never hurt you. I'll protect you with my life." Mao looked at the red head intently. Suddenly, Gaara turned and walked to his room. "Good night."

"Good night..." Mao stood there for a minute, watching Gaara go into his room. She stayed still till he closed to door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn. Gaara hadn't slept at all that night. He thought about Mao. He had promised he'd protect her, but how could he do so when he already cut her so deeply? And how could he stop himself from feeding from her? She seemed so scared.

_'She probably thinks I'm a monster._' Gaara looked around his room. There were papers strewn all over the floor. Drawnings of _her _pinned on the walls. Incomplete masterpeices. He needed to let go, he knew it. _She_ was gone. There was no way to get her back. He picked up one of the drawings. Gaara could almost feel her soft skin caressing his calloused hand. 'Let her go, Gaara.' he told himself. He held the drawing over the flame of his candle and let it burn. 'Let go.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mao awoke with a start. Someone was shaking her. She looked up.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! Daylight's burnin'!" Kaia's voice filled the room. She rolled Mao off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!"

"Just like old times, neh?"

"A lot less painful, that's for sure."

Kaia sat on the bed smiling at the pink haired girl on the floor, tangled in the blankets.

"Who was that girl you were talking to last night?" Mao asked, trying to free herself from the coccoon.

"Oh? Kira? That's Naruto's mate. She's hyper."

"How old?"

"50 years, I think."

Mao gawked for a second. "5-50? 50 years old? She didn't look it!"

"Of course not, Mao!"

"So, she's Naruto's mate?"

"Yuppers. There are 9 humans here-"

"9? Did Sarabeth get her mate?"

"Oh, so Gaara told you!" Kaia smiled. "His name is Lee. He's a little weird, though."

"Who else is there??"

"Well...Ok...I'll start with the vampires."

Mao nodded. "Ok."

"There is Gaara, and his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro."

"Siblings?"

"Yes. Then there is Sarabeth and her brother, Neji Hyuga, and her cousin, Hinata Hyuga. Those are the only relations. Then there is Sasuke and Anna, who are from afar. And you know Naruto and Yosaku."

"Uh-huh." Mao, finally freed, sat on the bed next to Kaia.

"The for the humans. You are Gaara's mate, I am Yosaku's, Kira is Naruto's, and Lee is Sarabeth's. Neji's mate is a girl named TenTen who was a captive from another Village and was 'sacraficed'. Hinata's is a boy named Kiba Inuzuka, one of Dr. Inuzuka's sons."

"The old bat? That's pretty recent."

"10 years ago. And Sasuke's is a girl named Ino Yamanaka-"

"You mean Ni's granddaughter?"

"Yes, she is the florist's grandaughter. And Kankuro's is a girl named Sakura Haruno, who was sickly and was given, no doubt the elders knew the vampire's would give her a new chance at life. Temari's is a genius named Shikamaru Nara, he was used as a military wepon for the Village at one point because of his stratigical thinking."

"Really? Wow."

"Anna's is a man named Kabuto. I don't know much about him, but I don't trust him."

"Why not?" Mao looked at Kaia intently.

"I just don't."

* * *

_Ta da! Chapter 4 is done! Gaara acts like a love sick puppy. I've got some plans in store already. So you meet the Vampires of the Land and their mates. This is the slightly permanant pairs, unless I kill one of or something. But, KabutoxAnna is definatly not staying there. I don't think InoxSasuke will either..And everyone else is pretty much paired for life! Until they die or the end of the story. That's all for now. _

_**Mao-Chan**_


	5. The Best Move

**_Sad Story: Innocent Blood_**

**_By Desert Rose_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5- The Best Move_**

_They stood behind closed doors. Darkness surrounded them. The lanterns hanging in the street barely burning. Blood covered the walls and bodies littered the ground. Cries could be heard. Someone was dying. But, who? _

_Screams died down and the village was lit a flame. More screams. A child's screams. The fire burned everything until it was no more._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Day had broken hours ago, and the whole place was full of life. Mao sat on her bed. Kaia had left to associate with the new arrival, Lee. A nagging feeling lurked in the back of Mao's head. It said something was wrong. Something...but what? She tried to ignor it. The uneasy feeling of her first night here still lingered, but was slowly easing. As it was easing, a new feeling was there. It bothered her, cause it wasn't eroding with the rest.

Suddenly, a knock on the door penetatrated her thoughts. Gaara opened the door. "Good morning, Mao-Chan." He smiled and walked in. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, until Kaia came in and woke me up."

Gaara would have laughed, if a serious matter wasn't weighing down his thoughts. "Mao, there is somthing I need to tell you." He thought she had the right to know the reason behind today's meeting.

"What is it?" Gaara looked sad.

"The Order of Red Dawn struck again..."

The pink haired girl gasped. "Who did they attack?"

He sighed. "Not who, what."

Mao shot him a confused look. Gaara walked over to the bed and sat down. "They attacked and destroyed your village..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost dinnertime when Gaara left Mao's room. She was tired and weak from crying, so he promised to check on her and bring her some food later. Obviously she didn't take the news as well as he had hoped.

Gaara sighed and walked to dinner. It sounded as if everyone was already there eating. As he entered, nobody paidhim any mind as usual. He took this opertunity to think about they're current postition.

The Order of Red Dawn wanted war, so they decided to cut off they vampires only ally? That was playing dirty.. Now the vampires didn't have anyone to help them, or replace humans if they died. 'Let's hope none of them do...If they did our vampires wouldn't be ready to fight.. All of them are so tightly bound to their humans these days...' Gaara sighed again.

He got Mao's dinner and headed back upstairs.

"Gaara-sama?"

The red head turned around. It was Kaia. "What do you want?"

"How is she?"

Gaara looked away. "She's fine, you don't need to worry."

"But, I am. Not just about her. You had said at the meeting The Order want's war, and they cut us off from our only ally. What do we do if we need them?"

Gaara was speechless. He hadn't thought that far. What would they do?

Suddenly the dining room doors opened and everyone filed out. Kaia turned around for a moment, but when she turned back to Gaara, he was gone.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nightmares from before filled her head again. Screams ecchoed though he thoughts. Flashes of burning flames carved them selves into her mind.

Mao opened her eyes. She knew it was coming, yet it was still such a shock to her. As a child her father always said the Village wouldn't last forever. He had known too, it had only been a matter of time.

It was killing her though. Just to know that it was all gone, hurt her on the inside, but she knew war was coming, and crying about it wasn't going to help her side. Shakily, she sat up. Her head was currently swimming with a sea of thoughts.

Mao shook her head and slid to the edge of the bed. Night was settling in and Gaara would be back to check on her anytime now. She wasn't going to let him know she was still bleeding inside. He didn't need to worry about, he needed to foucus on the war.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"We cut off their ally...Now what, Deidara?"**

**"Just wait, danna. You'll see what I have planned, soon enough."**

**"It was a good move though, Sasori.. Now they are weak, especially since their humans are still only mortal, and oh so easy to kill."**

**"Are we just going to wait around though?!"**

**"For a little longer, danna. They'll expect us to attack again, so their guard is up, and Gaara will certaintly keep an eye out for us."**

**"Waiting, until their guard is down? How unlike you."**

**"Don't worry, my plan is flawless."**

**

* * *

**

_ Ok, I'm done. I cut it a little short I think. OO War is starting to break. And the Order is being sneaky..! How unlike Deidara though! _

_I do have another announcement before I go! Sad Story: Innocent Blood is now on d.A. with chapter covers and editedness!! Check it out!_

http://b4r. 


End file.
